A Certain Shining Star Called Ariette
by BloodyNargles
Summary: Tales of a certain star called Ariette who shined over Narnia until all was lost, Now in Aslan's Country she tells stories of her existence.
1. Lucy Makes A New Friend

"Mr. Tumnus? Do you have any friends that i could meet? It is awful lonely having no one to play with." Tumnus smiled, "I have many friends, Lucy. It is just if they consider me a friend." Lucy looked at him, "How could someone not consider you a friend? You are the most noble faun i have ever met." Tumnus shook his head, "Many people who knew me before i met you, Lucy. Many people who were on the witch's side." "Oh...but do you have a friend, Tumnus?" "Of course i do, dear Lucy. I have you." "Oh, Tumnus. Other than me." Tumnus smiled, "Oh yes, I have your siblings and ofcourse, Aslan. Oh and the Beavers." "Anyone else?" "Hm, yes." "Who!" Tumnus tapped Lucy on the nose and pointed to the sky, where the stars shone above Cair Paravel. One star twinkled as if to say hello to them and Tumnus smiled, "A star?" Lucy said in complete wonderment, Tumnus nodded and ushered her inside. "We must get you inside, you mustn't be late for supper. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Lucy giggled at the memory of Peter going slightly mad and considering going out with a search party. As Mr. Tumnus lead her inside she took one last look at the star, which twinkled as if to wink to her, Lucy smiled and tapped her nose as a response. A giggle was herd throughout the heavens.

"Oh, Oh and Peter! Mr. Tumnus has a friend that is a star!" Peter looked up at his younger sister from across the table, "Well that is certainly _quite_ curious, dear sister. I have never heard of someone befriending a star." "A _star_? How wonderful. How beautiful she must be." "That is if the star is a lady, Susan" "Oh, well yes, of course Edmund." Lucy giggled, "Oh i wonder if ever i could meet the star. It would be magical." "Well then Lucy, You must ask Mr. Tumnus if you could meet her, as i'm sure stars don't shine in the day." "Oh i must, I must!"

After their daily morning walk around the forest, or adventure as Lucy liked to call it, Lucy asked Tumnus a question, "Oh, Dear Tumnus, I think it is so magical that one could befriend a star.. What, may i ask, is it's name?" Tumnus laughed slightly, "It is a She, my dear friend. Her name is Ariette." "Oh what a beautiful name." "Would you like me to call her down? So you could meet her? I know she has been wanting to meet you since you, Aslan and Queen Susan helped me in the witch's courtyard. She is very grateful." Lucy's eyes filled with wonderment, "Oh, yes please!" Tumnus laughed and looked up, whistling a sweet tone with four notes. Lucy was awed by the beauty of what happened next.

As if by magic a glowing ball of light ascended from the sky above, with a white-ish blue glow and a sound of a slight pop, a woman emerged. She had golden blonde hair, and beautiful greenish-blue eyes, nearly the colour of the sea. The blue-white glow that radiated off her made her skin seem delicately pale, like a piece of fine china. She greeted Tumnus with a small Hello and then turned to Lucy. "Oh, Your majesty. It is very nice to finally meet you." She curtsied slightly then smiled. Her voice was as soft as Aslan's breath was on your skin, and her smile was as bright as the moon reflected against the sea. Lucy smiled back, "It is nice to meet you too.. I- I have never met a star before...and please, please call me Lucy. I much prefer it." Ariette smiled softly, "I am sure you havent, Lucy. Not many people get to." She looked over at Tumnus who smiled at her and said, "It was by chance that we met. Ariette isn't one to abide by anyone's but Aslan's rules." Ariette smiled slightly, "I only befriend those who i trust. I knew Tumnus did not want what was being thrust upon him. I knew he had a kind soul." Tumnus blushed ever so slightly, Lucy had never noticed it before, but when he blushed his cheeks went a rosy pink colour and he'd bury his face into his scarf. Lucy looked over at Ariette, who was smiling to herself, as she'd often seen Susan do when she remembered something a Prince had done to win her affection. "Oh i do wish i could stay longer and talk with you more, but i must go. Aslan needs me.." "You know Aslan?" Lucy asked, hoping she shared the same interests as Ariette. Maybe they could be friends, "Oh yes, Of course. As Aslan created me and made me a star, He's very fond of me i suspect." "Oh i do hope we will meet again!" Ariette smiled softly, "I know we will, Lucy." Her eyes found Tumnus' eyes and she smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "I shall see you later, Faun Tumnus." Tumnus noded his head and smiled, "You shall." She smiled at Lucy and like she arrived she left, desending to the heavens then dissapearing. "Oh Tumnus that was oh so nice! She is very pretty." "Yes." smiled Tumnus, "She is, isnt she?"


	2. Peter's High King Problem

**Hello! :3 This one's supposed to be a bit funny. :D But if it isnt then, you know tell me xD There's a few typo's in there but WordPad wont let me fix them. So yeah Enjoy! -Callie xx**

Peter smiled at his siblings, but behind it he had a pressing problem. Lucy had since befriended a young star, only about the age of nineteen. His younger sister had spoke of her flowing golden blonde hair, her blue green eyes and her dazzling smile, but how she took no pride in her beauty. Peter had thought straight away that he must meet this soul, for she had the makings of a queen. Then a few days ago, Mr. Tumnus had come to him, saying that he had a problem, and it involved a certain young star. At once Peter had thought that she had turned bad, and was an old follower of the witch, but that was clearly not the case. Once the dear faun started talking about her, he could not stop. He told Peter of the time they met, of the many adventures they had been on, of her watching over him when all else failed. By the time the faun had finished, and Peter had asked what was such the matter, he explained what was on his mind. Or rather his heart.

"..So you see, I have known her for almost my entire life and still she is the most beautiful woman i have ever set eyes on. Oh, and now im afraid if i tell her such a thing i may lose her sweet smile and she may never talk to me again." Peter was startled at such a confession, "My dear faun Tumnus, I know i may be the high king, but why cannot you talk to the other fauns, or creatures?" Tumnus shook his head, "If they- if they knew of such a woman she would never get to see the sky. They would all want to meet her, and she would meet them, gladly. But what if the witch's old followers get to her... If they promise her they've changed and- and-" "..and what, Mr. Tumnus?" "and invite her back for tea." his voice broke at the last word, Peter knew all well that Tumnus didn't mean tea. They would kill her. Eventhough it takes alot to kill a star, they would, if they thought it would bring back the White Witch. "Oh dear Tumnus, i am afraid i do not know much on the subject, i am only several years into my regin, i am not much interested in a wife, or women of such." He knew that was a lie, but the faun didn't. "Oh, very well my King..I see. Well i must go, have duties and such." "Oh and dear Tumnus..!" "Yes?" "Do make sure you keep such a tresure safe as the star. As you said, we wouldn't want _them_ to know about her. Please warn Lucy and her not to stroll too far into the forest, it could cause trouble for both of them." Tumnus nodded his head once, "Yes. I will."

Peter knew very well that it was rare for fauns to have such intrest in other creatures, in that way. Part of him still wanted to meet the star, oh what did Lucy call her..? He must remember her name. Part of him wanted to make her his queen, but the other part knew that that would be going against a good friend, an old friend, and a trusted protector.

"Oh, Edmund, Peter. I really want you two to meet her, and maybe when Susan gets back from her trip she could meet Ariette too!" Edmund looked at his younger sister, "You have certainly became good friends with her, I say we should meet her. If Lucy is excellent friends with her, then why shouldn't we be?" Peter nodded in agreement, slightly unsure of what might come of this, but agreed. "Yes, we should. When shall we make arrangements for, Lucy?" Lucy smiled and chewed happily on her lunch, "Well.. We agreed to meet later, and Mr. Tumnus said he couldn't come because he had to go on business with the beavers.. So..Then maybe?" Edmund nodded, "I have not a thing to do until i go to sleep, What about you Peter? Any _High King problems_ you need to sort out?" Peter could hear Edmund snigger at what he just said and Lucy giggled silently. "No, Edmund. No High King Problems need sorted out..._yet_." he said with a stiffled laugh. The three all looked at eachother for a second then burst into laughter. High King Problems was the kind of inside joke that kept them laughing for hours.

"Oh, come on Edmund! You take longer than Susan does to get ready to see her sutiors!" Edmund cam practically jumping down the stairs, "I'm coming. I was just tending to a matter." Peter looked at him, "A matter _outside_ of your hair?" "...Yes." "Of course you were, Edmund. You're just making yourself look pretty for a girl." Edmund's cheeks turned a scarlet red colour and he hid his face. Peter laughed, but got interuppted by Lucy's quite annoyed voice. "Are you coming? Because i don't like to be late, If im late it means i have to leave sooner." Edmund and Peter shared a look, "Alright. Alright, Lu. We're coming."

Lucy dragged them along a long winding path into the forest, Peter looked anxiously around, He wasn't sure he'd been to this part of the woods before, and with every moment that past, he got more sure this was a trap. Edmund on the other hand, was pulling his cloak over his shoulders, Autumn in Narnia was cold, but not as cold as Winter could be. Edmund looked around at Peter, who'd stopped. "What?" Peter's eyes looked wide with awe, Ed followed his eyes and saw exactly what he was looking at. A star.

Ariette smiled softly and looked at Lucy, "And-And- Oh. My brothers are here! Susan's away on a trip so she can't be here, but Edmund and Peter are!" Ariette looked up to see High King Peter and King Edmund staring at her in such awe, it looked like they were wonderstruck. "Oh.." Ariette giggled. Lucy turned around and rolled her eyes, "Such boys you are! You wouldn't think either of you were kings of Narnia." Edmund snapped out of it and nudged Peter who literally jumped in the air, blinking a couple of times, he walked closer to Lucy and Ariette. Peter kind of half-ran after him.

After a while they found their way back to Cair Paravel. Ariette told stories of the many fights she's witnessed, but not been in, of course. Edmund and Lucy smiled and laughed at funny jokes and listened entently to what she was saying. Peter was still stuck in his dilemma. Was he to betray his old friend, Mr. Tumnus? Or was he to honestly stop being such an idiot, and help Tumnus? When they were several step behind a chattering Edmund and Lucy, Ariette looked at Peter. "Is something on your mind..?" Peter looked at the woman beside him, and decided he could trust her. "I have a friend. Who is very fond of a certain woman..and..I'm afraid i might be a bad friend by being fond of her myself.." "..Oh." She seemed to think for a second, like she knew what would happen if he took either road, but was looking for the best advice to give. "Well..you are not a bad friend for being fond of a woman, that a friend is fond of too. It is just, wether you want to be with that woman as much as he does.." Peter thought of Tumnus' voice when he thought of Ariette, the way it would change slightly when he talked about her, and his constant rambling on and on about how if he told her he would lose her, the minute Lucy mentioned her name, his eyes lit up. No, Peter had decided. He would not go behind Tumnus' rather fury back and ask to court Ariette. For Tumnus loved her rather alot more that he ever would. Peter kissed Ariette's hand, "Thank you for helping me. I do appreciate it." Ariette smiled warmly and a blush tinted her cheeks, "Well you are welcome, Peter. Although i do not think my advice is worthy of a king's kiss." Peter smiled, "It is more than worthy." Ariette's cheeks turned slightly redder, and in the setting sun her eyes seemed to be a shade of murky gold, rather than blue or green. "You must go inside. It will get colder." Peter nodded, he trusted she knew the weather like the back of her hand, and she did, because many Narnian's complained of that cold night for months.


	3. Tea, My dear?

**This one's rather short haha, there will be a part two to this, i'm just posting this up so you guys don't think i've gone and dissapeared. Haha. I'm suffering with Sherlock withdwarl symtoms. Just ignore me. (: I'm was writing this rather quickly too, have to get washed and stuff. Bye! -Callie xx**

"Oh dear, Tumnus. I seemed to have startled you too much.." Tumnus looked at the goods on the floor, yes, they were wrapped, but some of them must be broken. He looked at Ariette who looked rather worried and had bit her lip trying to find a soloution. "Oh, it is most certainly fine, dear Ariette. I bet we still have enough for tea and cakes." She looked at him in most happiness, "Oh, it has been a long time since we had tea and cakes." her eyes shined, Tumnus smiled at the sight of her happiness, he liked to see her happy, it was the best part of his day.

After sitting down, Tumnus began to speak. "So, what have you seen, dear Ariette?" Slight confusion flashed across her face, in a second it was gone. "Oh, Tumnus. I cannot say, Have been swore not to by King Peter.." Tumnus never questioned Ariette's loyalty to the Kings and Queens, he let it go. An unusal silence filled the air between them, Ariette spoke up, her voice gentle like Aslan's breath when he awoke him from the stone that the witch had put him in, "Mister Tumnus..You are not _afraid _for me, are you?" Tumnus snapped out of this thoughs and looked at his dear star, the High King making her _sware_ to not tell, it was certainly unusal, but not unheard of. He shook his head, "No, my dear star. I am not afraid. Just... confused." "Please do not be confused. It shall all be fine. I do promise, Aslan and the stars will be here." Her voice had took on a slightly serious tone, one that was rare.

_Ariette was lying._


	4. They're gone

_II_

Would Aslan be here? The kings and queens, High king Peter hadn't made her sware. She left without a moment to lose, as soon as the evening broke it was made clear. Aslan has made plans for the Kings and Queens and Ariette was the unfortunate candiate. What was she going to do? Lead them out of Narnia? Kill them so that they could return to their own world? No, no, _no_. Ariette..._Ariette_..

For a second there Tumnus doubted his desicion to befriend the star, his mind making up all sorts of stories as to what was happening. He contemplated tell the kings and queens, oh but dear Lucy, she'd be heart-broken. And Ariette...she would be..be.. No. He could not think like that, no. Peter wouldn't do that, he...he.. _Would he?_

...

Aslan's voice sounded out to Ariette, the soft feeling of fur against her arm. "Dear one, i believe it is time." An asperated sigh came from Ariette as she directed what looked like the stag into the bushes where beyond lay the wardrobe. When they followed, tears sutably ran down her cheeks. Inside she begged, begged them not to leave. Yet she couldn't say a word. Ariette saw the all to familiar silhouette of Lucy dissapear into the wardrobe, a faint whsiper of_ goodbye _lay on her lips. A small shining tear falling from the sky.

...

Tumnus ran, down hills, up rocks, over rocks. He couldn't find her. No, no, he can't give up. He can't lose her. Not now since they're gone. That's when it sunk in.

_They're gone._


End file.
